


Hot Chocolate

by dracoyoulittlepoofer



Series: Firework Kisses [6]
Category: Glee, Kurtbastian - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Drabble, Hot Chocolate, M/M, feel good fic, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-15
Updated: 2013-03-15
Packaged: 2017-12-05 09:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/721638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracoyoulittlepoofer/pseuds/dracoyoulittlepoofer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt always thought he would end up with a coffee drinker.<br/>Part of the Firework Kisses verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot Chocolate

Kurt always figured he would go for the nice clean cut guy, someone coincidentally like Blaine; someone that would dress to his standards and get a job on broadway, find a nice house in the fashion district of New York and then maybe one day they would have 2.5 children and a dog. But of course that’s not how things go and he ends up dating Sebastian.  
Sebastian, who never dresses the way he wants, is a student at NYU trying to get into med school, they still live separately in Bushwick even though Sebastian’s parents offered to pay for a condo in one of the pricier neighbourhoods, and it’s far too early to even discuss having children or a dog. No, the only thing that dating Sebastian has given him so far is happiness.  
He didn’t want to sound corny, but Sebastian always managed to light up his day. Whether it be surprising him at work, taking him out for lunch even though their schools were extremely far from each other, or just cuddling up with him on the couch to watch TV, Sebastian had become a permanent fixture in his life and he didn’t mind.  
Of course Sebastian had certain quirks about him, and certain ones drive him so crazy that he could throw something but doesn’t. Like sometimes, Sebastian will leave a piece of clothing at Kurt’s for weeks on the floor, letting the fabric rumple and cause creases, until Kurt finally goes crazy and washes it himself before handing it to his smirking meerkat of a boyfriend and a peck on the lips that infinitely distracts him for the rest of the day.  
But sometimes he’ll go over to Sebastian’s and he’ll cook dinner for him, humming under his breath as he moves under the kitchen flawlessly, sometimes brushing behind the island where Kurt would be sitting and squeezing one of his hips tenderly as he wiggles his eyebrows in an exaggerated fashion. And then later when they’re both full and sated, laying in bed and catching their breath Sebastian won’t cuddle him, but he’ll still hum under his breath as Kurt draws nonsensical patterns on his freckled chest, wrapping his fingers around his wrist when the feeling becomes too much.  
The funny thing, is that one of Sebastian’s quirks is that he can’t stand coffee. He once told Kurt that he hated the feeling of the sludge sliding down his throat and tainting his tastebuds. Instead he enjoys a cup of hot chocolate, and it doesn’t quite matter what kind. When they go out for coffee he’ll order his grande non-fat mocha and Sebastian will get a venti hot chocolate with whip cream and a caramel sauce on top, and when Kurt scolds his for all the calories and tells him, “A second on the lips, a lifetime on the hips.”  
Sebastian would scoff at that and reply sharply, “Don’t tell me what I can and cannot drink, you aren’t my mother.” He would then take a big sip of his hot chocolate and resurface with a whipped cream mustache that he would make Kurt kiss away even if they were public and it would make Kurt’s heart swoop.  
Sometimes at night when they were curled up around each other, watching some type of movie that neither were really paying attention to, they would share a mug of hot chocolate that had started out as Sebastian’s but slowly became the communal drink when Kurt became tired of his bottled water, and even though it was Sebastian’s favourite drink he would still share.  
After a trip back home for Christmas they had went skiing together which ending up in one sprained wrist and two hot chocolates by the fire later, and promises of tomorrow.  
Kurt always thought he would end up with a coffee drinker, but the reality is so much sweeter.


End file.
